Multi-touch graphical user interfaces (GUI)s are user interfaces for computing devices that are capable of receiving and utilizing multiple temporally overlapping touch inputs from multiple fingers, styluses, and/or other such manipulators. Such graphical user interfaces include a display system configured to display an image to a user, and a multi-touch input mechanism that is configured to detect multiple temporally overlapping touches over the display. Various types of multi-touch input mechanisms are known, including but not limited to capacitive, resistive and optical mechanisms.
The use of a multi-touch graphical user interface may enable the utilization of a broader range of touch-based inputs than a single-touch input device that cannot detect or interpret multiple temporally overlapping touches. However, current graphical user interfaces that are designed for use with a single-touch input, a single mouse input, or the like, may not be configured to utilize the capabilities offered by multi-touch input devices.